


I thought you were dead

by kaclydid



Series: Writings from the Wood [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Hobbit: an unexpected journey - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: Request from Tumblr:  Can you do prompt number 25 for Bilbo? But it’s after Bilbo disappears in goblin town (and the reader is his wife/ human and taller than him) (sorry if that’s too specific or if you have too many other requests)25. “I thought you were dead.”





	I thought you were dead

**Author's Note:**

> Totally my first time writing Bilbo, so be gentle.

You felt sick as you watched more and more goblins surround the company. Gulping back bile, you stood back to back with Kili, sword clutched tightly in your hand. The great Goblin King had cut off your exit, and Thorin and Gandalf were carefully checking over the group, surveying their surroundings, in the confusion since entering the caverns, you couldn’t see Bilbo’s mop of messy hair and a part of you hoped he was farther in the group of dwarves, Sting at the ready.

“You thought you could escape me?” the Goblin laughed, stepping forward. Each step shook the ground beneath your feat, and you caught yourself adjusting your stance as you felt the tremors.

Looking back up to the wizard, you watched as he smoothly ducked under the giant mace the goblin was swinging. “What are you going to do now, wizard?” the creature asked, standing to its full height.

The dwarfs were starting to mutter, hollering insights towards the wizard. You watched as Gandalf raised his staff and poked the goblin in the eye before raising his other hand holding his sword and swinging it in a wide arc.

As the goblin falls to his knees, the platform below your feet quakes, and the next moment you’re watching the groups of goblins around you skitter about, some running away. You look back down to your feet, the company of dwarves following suit, as the wood continues to crack and moan beneath the newly added weight of the fallen goblin king.

All too soon, the platform gives way, sending you and the entire company of dwarves sliding down the rock face, trying to stay balanced on the moving platform. The platform hits a bump on the incline and send all of you flying off your feet. You land in a rough pile of timber and limbs, grunting as you feel elbows, knees, and planks of wood hit against your ribs.

“Well, that could have been worse,” Bofur chuckles as he brushes some dust from his shoulder, the wood planks shifting behind him as some of the dwarves start moving about.

Thankfully you’re closer to the edge of the pile of fallen timber and dwarves and are therefore unscathed when the entire dead weight of the goblin king falls on top of the pile. You hold back a snicker as you watch it, waiting until it had settled before crawling forward, the sounds of curses and moans of displeasure coming from the dwarves buried below the debris.

“You’ve got to be joking!” Dwalin curses as you make your way to find his head and upper body out of debris. “You alright, lass?” he asks, helping you lift a rather large timber from before him.

“I’m fine,” you assure. “I’m worried for the rest of you lot.” You glance over your shoulder, trying to count heads as the rest of the company pulls themselves from the pile.

You don’t have too much time to dawdle and check for wounds as Kili points out that more goblins are still running towards you.

“On your feet,” Gandalf says, not wasting a moment as he hauls you up by your elbow, Dwalin close at your heels as you run from the advancing horde.

You take a deep sigh of relief as you emerge into the nighttime air. In the distance, over the sound of your frantically beating heart, you hear Gandalf counting out the company.

“Where’s Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?” As Gandalf repeats the question you note the urgency in his voice and your heart drops, your own gaze flying to the group of dwarves standing about.

Bilbo. Your Bilbo. He hadn’t been with you as you had thought. All that time within the dark caverns and you had thought he was right behind you. Looking back towards the cave you had exited from, you gulped down the lump in your throat as the worst case scenario flooded into your head.

The dwarves start arguing as to where Bilbo could be, but you’re not listening, only surveying every little thing around you, hoping Bilbo was just staying out of the way. Although you were taller than the dwarves and in turn taller than Bilbo, you still felt small at that moment. If Bilbo was indeed gone …

“What happened exactly? Gandalf asks, stalking past you to where Thorin is standing. “Tell me!”

Thorin catches your gaze for a moment, before addressing the wizard. Behind you, you hear a slight crunch of leaves but think nothing of it as the company around you shuffle about. As Thorin’s words become nothing but white noise, you feel yourself slipping to your knees against the closest tree, not able to comprehend what Thorin is implying.

“ … He’s long gone.” Thorin trails off, gaze flicking towards you for but a second before returning to glower up at the wizard.

“No, he isn’t.”

You had thought the words yourself, but the voice that said them wasn’t your own, and you frantically turn about to where the voice had come from. Bilbo emerges from between a stand of trees and you hear a collective sigh of relief leave the company of dwarves. Fresh tears fill your eyes.

This time, Gandalf nods reassuringly in your direction. “Bilbo Baggins! I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life!”

You watch as the dwarves crowd around Bilbo, trying to learn where he had been and how he had gotten out. Gandalf seems to stiffen beside you as you stand, eyes trained on Bilbo’s fidgeting hands.

“Well, what does it matter? He’s back!” Gandalf smiles, placing a hand on your shoulder as you step up.

“That he is,” you murmur back, finally letting a smile lighten your features, wiping a stray tear from your cheek.

Thorin visibly bristles, though, but listens intently as Bilbo describes why he had come back. Aside from not being able to leave you, he tells the company that they deserve a home and that he would do anything to help them.

You smile kindly as Bilbo looks around the group. The dwarves hum appreciatively after a few silent moments, and then the group disperses. You sidle up to Bilbo, crossing your arms over your chest as you look down to the halfling.

“You had me worried,” you started, voice low as Bilbo smiles up to you.

He smiles. “I do miss the quiet,” he amended to his speech. “The smell of that tea you make …” He seems to be reminiscing on his speech more than anything, not noticing how distraught you actually were.

“I thought you were dead,” you finally sigh, cutting off his next thought. “I don’t think … I don’t think I would be able to live with them if you had ... “ You gulped. “Don’t ever leave,” you ordered, wrapping his smaller frame in a big embrace.

Bilbo paused for but a moment, deftly feeling his pocket to make sure the ring was still safely inside, before wrapping his arms around you to return the embrace. “I won’t,” he promised.

The dwarves didn’t have a home, and before meeting Bilbo, the road had been yours. He was your home, your rock, and your best friend. As the two of you parted from the embrace, you wiped away some more stray tears, you tried not to think on what could have happened and instead prodded Bilbo into telling you exactly what had happened to him inside the Goblin caverns.


End file.
